The Serpent Guard Common: Lexicon & Deleted Scenes
by Calai'di
Summary: Have you gotten lost while reading BS, RSR, or CC and can't remember what's what or who's who? Or do you want a little more content to some chapters? Here's the place to look! Warning: SPOILERS
1. Lexicon I: People

**AN:** This in IN CONSTRUCTION. There is lot's of information here, but yes, there's a lot of info missing. It'll be updated along with a new piece to the lexicon every time I update a chapter. Please enjoy it as it is for the moment.

**

* * *

**

Background Secrets, Red Sun Rising, Century Child 

**Lexicon: People**

**Serpent Guard (club)  
**A secret club similar to Dumbledore's Army, started by **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Fred and George Weasley**. The club was characterized by being open to any student willing to accept the other members of the club. In fifth year, after the formation of the DA, the SG started to head in a similar direction except that the spells being learned were far more advanced.

The SG was formed in the spring of 1994 and disbanded during the 1996-97 school year.

Former members:

Harry Potter  
Draco Malfoy  
Fred Weasley  
George Weasley  
Lee Jordan  
Oliver Wood  
Aaron Eaglesight  
Cedric Diggory (deceased)  
Angelo Haemon  
Blaise Zabini  
Kiran Erebos  
Seamus Finnigan  
Dominique Adrasteia  
Gabrielle Cian  
Luna Lovegood  
Neville Longbottom

**Oliver Wood  
**The charismatic, enthusiastic, sometimes too hyper ex-Captian of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Even though he has been out of Hogwarts for several years, he still regards his old Quidditch team as "his players." He is currently signed onto the Puddlemere United Reserve Team. Life-bonded to **Aaron Eaglesight** since June 21, 1994.

Ancestry: (?)

House: Gryffindor

**Aaron Eaglesight****-Wood  
**Native American shaman who parents sent him to Hogwarts to learn modern, European magic. Extremely fast learner, friendly with the Hogwarts ghosts, life-bonded to **Oliver Wood**. He currently works in the Department of Mysteries. His words are _italic and underlined_ on the IM scrolls.

Ancestry: Pure-blood

House: Hufflepuff

**Cedric Diggory  
**The (sadly) deceased former Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He was romantically involved with Cho Chang during his sixth year but also harboured feelings for **Harry Potter**. He can still speak to the living through **Aaron**, but does not do it often.

Ancestry: Pure-blood (?)

House: Hufflepuff

**Angelo Eros Haemon  
**A half-**Incubus Vampire**, half-human who was lucky enough to attend Hogwarts. He is described as being as tall as the Weasley twins and very attractive. He has very distinctive black hair with red highlights, and likes to dress in the same colours. He prefers comfortable Muggle clothes over robes, though his clothes are often very suggestive. His hair covers one eye, so it is never seen, but the other is hazel and turns red when he is extremely angry or extremely hungry. As a vampire, his skin is almost white.

Angelo started at Hogwarts in 1989, the same year as the Weasley twins, Angelina Johnson, Cedric Diggory, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, and numerous others. Technically, as a Vampire, he should not have been allowed a wand, and therefore could not attend Hogwarts, but Dumbledore interceded for him and convinced the Ministry to allow both. Angelo has always been extremely loyal to Dumbledore because of this (although loyalty did not stop him from continuously breaking the rules)

Angelo met Aaron during his first trip to Hogwarts and they quickly became best friends. This is also where he met Kiran for the first time, though it took longer for Kiran to be friendly with him. He is also very close to the Weasley twins and often goes to them for help. He has never kept a secret from Aaron and the twins.

Angelo has a blatant disregard for the rules, written or unwritten. He often Feeds on his donors in the halls and performs wandless magic for weeks after the summer. He also refuses to where robes on the weekends and whenever he can get away with it. Angelo has always seen the rivalry between the four Houses as foolish and thus keeps friends in every House, which ostracized him in his own House for several months.

He is extremely intelligent and received 11 O.W.L.s, eight Os and three Es. He is also charismatic and popular with most people he meets. As proof of this, Angelo became the Prince of Slytherin in his fourth year. True to his House, Angelo can be quite cunning and crafty, as well as vindictive against anyone who treats him poorly because of his Vampirism. He has a deep seeded hatred for prejudice.

Though he likes flying, Angelo was never allowed on his House Quidditch team.

Since his third year, when Harry Potter started school, Angelo has been in love with him. He has rarely acted on these feelings, but because of them, he is extremely loyal to Harry and went so far as to blood-bond himself to him. The reason for his distance is **Kiran Erebos**, whom he started dating in his third year. He often develops feelings for his donors, but his heart has always been set on Kiran and Harry.

Angelo currently works both in the Vampire Liason Office in the Ministry and as one of Prince Aubrey's closest advisors. He is also the founder of an underground vampire movement separate from the Serpent Guard as well as the voice of the Serpent Guard to the vampires.

Ancestry: half-vampire, half-human

House: Slytherin

**Blaise Zabini  
**Friend of Draco Malfoy, though hardly seen with him. Blaise joined the SG at the same time as Angelo in the hope that they could help him hook up with Seamus Finnigan. Later that year, the Weasley twins made it happen. He and Seamus have been dating since March 1996. He is very distant from everyone but Seamus, although he warmed to Cedric during the brief time when they were both in the SG.

Ancestry: Pure-blood

House: Slytherin

**Kiran Azriel Erebos  
**Kiran started at Hogwarts in 1989. Little is known about him or his family life, though he seems to have very poor relations with his father. He is also **Angelo Haemon's** Hunter, the one destined to kill him.

Kiran is described as being the opposite of his boyfriend, Angelo. He is also extremely pale, but he seems to "glow" because of it. He has very long bond hair that he keeps up in a ponytail and cold, gold eyes. He likes to dress in white and, like Angelo, dislikes to wear his robes on the weekends.

Kiran had a very distant personality and comes across as aloof and unfeeling. He rarely shows kindness and it is usually only to those he cares for. He also gets extremely jealous, especially when it comes to Angelo, but is willing to make exceptions for Angelo's donors. For several years, Kiran had a deep seeded hatred for **Harry Potter** because of Angelo's feelings for him. However, once it became obvious that those feelings would never be returned, he became very loyal to Harry and bound himself to Harry with the **Flame of Mortals**.

Though he was made a prefect with the intent that he would keep Angelo in check, he always allows Angelo to bend the rules, even when it might endanger another student. He has a great dislike for Dumbledore, and so never fulfilled his task of informing the Headmaster when Angelo did something wrong. He was never made Head Boy.

Although they have known each other since first year, Kiran and the Weasley twins are not friends. This probably stems from the fact that the twins chased him around the train on their first day. He tolerates them for Angelo, but would rather never speak to them himself. He has very few friends at all, and only one he considers close.

Kiran is currently working for his family. He is also a large part of Angelo's underground movement and the Serpent Guard.

Ancestry: unknown, assumed part-something

House: Slytherin

**Seamus Finnigan  
**A friend of **Harry Potter**, though not often seen with him. Seamus joined the SG in fourth year because of Blaise Zabini. He came to be good friends with Blaise and started dating him in March 1996.

Ancestry: Half-blood

House: Gryffindor

**Dominique**** "Dom" Adrasteia-Warrington  
**A close friend of **Angelo Haemon**. She and her girlfriend were Angelo and Kiran's fake dates to the Yule Ball. She has long dark red hair and brilliant green eyes. She gets nervous in new situations and likes to be in control. She was a prefect and Head Girl.

Dominique was betrothed to Cassius Warrington for several years. They were married July 23, 1996 and she had their first child approximately nine months later. However, she is currently living at number twelve Grimmauld Place following a Death Eater raid of her home. Cassius is presumed to be dead.

Ancestry: Pure-blood

House: Slytherin

**Gabrielle Cian  
**Dominique's extremely lively girlfriend. She has long blonde curls, bright blue eyes, and likes to dress in bright colours. She's usually full of energy, but it also the most adept SG member at wandless magic. She is currently unemployed, living off her family's money and in Harry Potter's house.

Ancestry: Pure-blood

House: Slytherin

**Luna Lovegood  
**Casual friends with Angelo, who introduced her to the SG. She seems to be unaffected by Kiran's attitude. She got to be very good friends with Gabrielle Cian during her fifth year while the two of them and Neville Longbottom tried to keep the SG alive.

Ancestry: Pure-blood (?)

House: Ravenclaw

**Neville Longbottom  
**Introduced to the SG by Harry Potter. He had already knew Angelo's secret, since Ron Weasley, who knew, blurted it out one night. While he never grew to like Angelo, he did get over much of his fear of the Vampire.

Ancestry: Pure-blood

House: Gryffindor

**Angelo's donors  
**A select group of students who volunteered to give Angelo Haemon blood and energy. About half were prefects or Quidditch captains. Every donor was of age except for Aaron Eaglesight, whom Dumbledore allowed to be a donor at age twelve.

**Serpent Guard (alliance)  
**Formed out of the ashes of the Serpent Guard club. First introduced during the summer between years five and six; Angelo contacted several of his old donors with the proposal of allying with Harry. The name was not used in conjunction with the alliance until the Christmas party of year six when Sanguini allied with Harry.

As of August 9, 1997, the members number in the hundreds. Most are vampires. The Order of the Phoenix has been assimilated into the Serpent Guard as well.

**Alexander Kreios  
**Ancestry: Pure-blood

House: Slytherin

**Vincent Cole  
**Ancestry: Half-blood

House: Ravenclaw

**Brenin and Llwyd Talbot (the T twins)  
**Not much is known about them yet. They are the only ones able to reach **Will Dalton** and** Lyon Meredydd** while the two are on assignment for the Department of Mysteries. The twins were named for the _Brenin Llywd_, a spirit said to haunt the peaks of Cader Idris in Wales.

Ancestry: Half-blood

House: Ravenclaw and Slytherin

**Will Dalton  
**Seeker for the Hufflepuff House team during **Harry Potter's** first year. He was one of Angelo's donors for two years, because his birthday is in September. During his second year, **Lyon Meredydd** saved his life, and in return, he pledged his undying service. He currently works in the Department of Mysteries.

Ancestry: Pure-blood

House: Hufflepuff

**Lyon Meredydd  
**Currently works in the Department of Mysteries.

Ancestry: Pure-blood

House: Hufflepuff

**Bran Kenyon  
**Usually likes to sign his letters: "(not the prince)" because his parents named him after the Prince of the Dark Angel vampires and he dislikes it. He is very much his own person and likes to dress in dark colours to accentuate his albinism. He is very distantly related to **Hamal Kafele**.

Sometime between his first meeting with Angelo and his first meeting with Harry, he had a change of heart regarding vampires. During his first meeting with Angelo, he said that he had no intention of being Turned. When Harry first meets him, he is upset because Hamal refuses to Turn him. The reason for this is unknown.

Ancestry: Half-blood

House: Slytherin

**Dylan Conley  
**Rather cocky in his youth and seemed to underestimate the threat posed by dangerous creatures. He currently works with **Charlie Weasley**, who is a good friend of his from Hogwarts.

Ancestry: Muggle-born

House: Gryffindor

**Raven Aurelius  
**Ancestry: Half-blood (part-vampire but gene is inactive)

House: Ravenclaw

**Charlie Weasley  
**Ancestry: Pure-blood

House: Gryffindor

**Vashti Kishan  
**Ancestry: Pure-blood

House: Slytherin

**Shauna Basir  
**Ancestry: Half-blood

House: Slytherin

**Mandisa Noor  
**Ancestry: Half-blood

House: Ravenclaw

**Vampire Races**

**Prince Aubrey**

**Prince Bran**

**Sanguini**

**Constantine Adfaer  
**Ancestry: Half-blood

House: Ravenclaw

**Hamal Kafele**

**Minkah Astennu-Kafele**

**Aether Delaney**

**Lorcan d'Eath  
**Heartthrob singer, part vampire, nineteen weeks at number 1 with hit song 'Necks to You.' JKR's Wizard of the Month for November 2006 (JKR).

**Sennett Gaillard Pryor  
**Aged owner of _Pryor Olla Podrida_ in Hogsmede. Completely blind, but such a good Seer that he looks a millisecond into the future to replace his lost vision. Reminds Harry of Ollivander. House: Ravenclaw

**Thiassi  
**Draco Malfoy's famous eagle owl. His name is derived from a giant in Norse Mythology. Thiassi the giant turned into an eagle in order to kidnap the goddess Idunn, the keeper of the apples of youth. Without Idunn and her apples, the gods of Asgard grew old and weak. Loki, the trickster who gave Idunn to Thiassi, was forced to rescue her. Thiassi was killed while he tried to get her back.

**Rastaban "Rast" Arrakis  
**Draco Malfoy's pen name. "Rastaban" and "Arrakis" are stars in the constellation Draco.

**Ahren Ras Elased  
**Harry Potter's pen name. "Ras Elased" is a star in the constellation Leo, Harry's zodiac sign. "Ahren" means "eagle."

**Merak  
**Draco's code name for Harry in his letters. "Merak" is a star in the constellation Ursa Major.

**Vampire Hunters**

**Michelle Warrington  
**Daughter of Dominique and Cassius Warrington. First appears in _Red Sun Rising_ chapter 3. Birthday: March 26, 1997


	2. Deleted Scene I

**Background Secrets**

**Deleted Scene I: **

**If McGonagall Hadn't Talked to Harry Before the Second Task**

"It can't be done," Draco said hopelessly as he slammed shut the book he'd been reading. "There's absolutely nothing here. They've set you an impossible task."

"There has to be something, Draco!" Harry protested, his eyes frantically scanning his own book. He only had a few more hours before the Second Task and he still had no idea what he was going to do. He'd even asked Draco and everyone from his secret club, the Serpent Guard, to him him along with Ron and Hermione, and no of them had found anything either. It really was starting to look hopeless, but he couldn't give up. Not yet.

"I know, Harry, but don't you think we would have found something by now? I think it's about time to give up."

"Isn't there a...a potion or something that'll let me breathe underwater?" Harry asked desperately, though he knew that if there was, Draco would have mentioned.

Draco shook his head with a sigh. "I looked, but anything that seemed remotely useful took over a month to make. I'm sorry."

Harry looked at him hopelessly. "I'm doomed, aren't I?"

"More like your most precious person is doomed," Draco said softly, looking slightly paler than usual. "I don't think they'll let anyone die, though. Dumbledore said they took steps against that."

Harry suddenly yawned and closed the book he'd been reading. "Maybe Angelo and Kiran will find something," he murmured as he stood, Draco following him. "They always stay up all night."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Harry," Draco said comfortingly as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist to lead him out of the library. "Something will happen. It always does."

Harry gave him a thankful smile. "Thanks, Draco."

They had taken barely a step out the door when Angelo and Kiran strode around the corner up ahead, both of them looking faintly concerned. They both sped up when they saw the two fourth-years.

"Draco, Harry, there you are," Angelo said as they stopped in front of them. "We have been looking for you."

"What for?" Draco asked, nonplussed.

"Professor Snape wants to see you, Draco," Kiran answered. "He didn't say why."

Harry and Draco exchanged a worried look; was Snape going to tell him off for helping Harry so much? But then, wouldn't he have told the two Slytherin sixth-years standing in front of them?

Draco sighed and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Good luck."

"You too. Good night."

"We have to escort you down to his office," Kiran said as he began leading Draco away, though Angelo stayed behind for a moment.

"We will do what we can to help you," he said softly, his long fingers brushing over Harry's cheek, "but I am afraid that we have run out of time."

"I know, and I'm terrified, believe me," Harry said with a faint smile.

"Angelo!"

"You should go be fore Kiran decides to take you apart," Harry said, laughing softly.

"Yes, I should." Angelo pressed his lips against the same place as Draco had before turning away with a resigned look. "Good night, Harry."

"Good night." Harry watched them until they turned a corner, then he headed back toward Gryffindor Tower, feeling depressed and doomed.

"Harry!"

Harry paused with one foot on a staircase and turned at the shout. That had sounded like Cedric.

It _was _Cedric. The older boy was running towards him, something clutched in his fist. Harry turned around properly and waited for him to catch up, utterly confused.

"What is it?"

"I'm glad...I found you..." Cedric panted as he stopped in front of Harry. He took a moment to collect himself, then grabbed one of Harry's hands and placed a small jar in it. "Here, take this."

"What is it?" Harry asked as he held the jar up. Inside was a small ball of what looked to be slimy, greyish-green rat-tails. It looked disgusting.

"It's called gillyweed," Cedric answered. "It'll help you breathe underwater. Aaron told me you've been having trouble finding something," he explained hurriedly at Harry's sharp look. "I already know what I'm going to do, so I thought I might help you."

"What do I do with it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"You have to eat it right before we go into the water tomorrow. It'll help, really."

Harry stared at him for a moment then gave him a thankful smile. "Thank you so much. I really need help."

"No problem," Cedric answered with a grin as he turned to leave.

"Hey, if you run into Angelo and Kiran, could you tell them that I have something?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Harry beamed at him again before dashing back up to the Tower to get some sleep, taking the stairs two at a time.

* * *

Ron waited with bated breath along with the rest of the Gryffindors as the seconds ticked down to the end of an hour. They'd all thought that one of the Champions would have surfaced by now. Nearly all conversation had stopped as they anxiously watched the lake. Five minutes...four...two...one minute...30 seconds...

Then suddenly, a head broke the surface of the water, one with messy black hair and glasses. Ron joined the rest of the crowd as they stood and clapped and cheered for Harry, the first Champion to emerge. Then he stopped suddenly, as did many others, for bobbing to the surface next to Harry was someone no one had expected to see, someone with pale features and white-blond hair.

Frantically, Ron searched the Slytherin side of the stand–it couldn't be, just _couldn't_ be–but the face he was looking for wasn't there, and that face was hard to miss. It really was Malfoy down in the water with Harry. Malfoy was the thing Harry would miss most.

Then the crowd gave a resounding gasp. Ron turned to look again and nearly fainted. They were snogging. Right there in the lake. His best mate and worst enemy were snogging right there for anyone to see. And when they broke apart, Malfoy gave a cheeky wave to the crowd.

He wasn't sure if he could handle much more of this. As it was, he wasn't sure whether it was all registering in his mind; he felt numb and not a little sick. He almost didn't notice when another couple appeared, and the cheers for Cedric and Cho were delayed and rather subdued.

Then the crowd gave another loud gasp. Cedric, after talking with Cho for a moment, had swum over to Harry and Malfoy and pulled the former into a deep kiss.

Ron couldn't take anymore; he fainted.

* * *

Harry gasped for air as his head broke the surface of the watch; the effects of the gillyweed had began to wear off about halfway to the surface and it was only his determination to get Draco to safety that had allowed him to keep swimming. He distantly heard the crowd cheering, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was more concerned about the blond Slytherin in his arms, whom he now tugged to the surface to join him.

He'd practically frozen when he'd reached the stone where the hostages were tied up and saw who was there. Between Hermione and Cho Chang had been Draco, his pale features and floating white-blond hair making him look eerily beautiful in the low light. Harry had been so struck by his secret boyfriend's beauty that he hadn't had another thought on his mind as he cut Draco free and headed back to the surface, often looking back at Draco as he went.

Now, as he pulled Draco up to the surface and into the sunlight, he found himself stuck dumb again. Draco was unearthly beautiful _everywhere_; he stole Harry's breath away no matter where he went.

Draco's eyes opened and he coughed up a fair amount of water before turning to smile at Harry with glittering silver eyes. "My hero..."

Harry blushed heavily. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Draco answered. He glanced at the stands and smirked. "Don't know if _they_ are."

Harry looked over as well; the cheering was much quieter now and most of it seemed to be coming from the foreign students. He turned back to Draco with a sheepish grin. "Can you blame them?"

"Want to shock them even more?"

"I suppose it can't hurt now."

Draco smirked again and tugged Harry forward, smashing their lips together. Harry was too enthralled in the abrupt kiss to really notice the loud gasp from the crowd. Then when Draco finally let him go, the blond grinned cheekily and waved at the spectators.

"Ron's probably having a heart attack by now," Harry murmured, now rather embarrassed. Draco just laughed.

"Probably. I wish I could see it. I'm kidding! Kidding!"

Suddenly, some of the cheering started up again. Harry looked around to see Cedric floating nearby with Cho, then hurriedly looked away again; he couldn't stand seeing them together. Just as he was deciding that they should start swimming back to shore, Draco let out a soft hiss and Harry looked around again.

Cedric was swimming towards them, a determined look on his face. Behind him, Cho was bobbing in place, looking as though she'd just been slapped. Harry was about to ask what was going on when Cedric reached out, pulled him close, and kissed him.

Harry could hear the gasps this time since one of them was Draco's, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. He was enjoying this as much as any of Draco's.

"Let's head back now," Cedric murmured as he ended the kiss, giving Harry a grin. Draco let out a soft sniff and tugged Harry out of the older boy's arms.

"_We_'ll be heading back now," Draco said scathingly. Cedric didn't seem hurt by this; rather, he laughed and moved closer again.

"You don't need to get so jealous, Draco." Then he briefly pressed his lips to Draco's temple before swimming away. Both forth years stared at him in shock, a faint blush spreading over Draco's cheeks.

"Um, maybe we should follow him?" Harry suggested, bewildered.

"Yeah, c'mon." Draco started swimming back, hardly waiting for Harry to follow.

Cedric was waiting for them, point blank refusing Madam Pomfrey's help until he had helped Harry and Draco out of the water first. Then he grabbed to blankets for them out of the mediwitch's hands and wrapped them up himself. Harry was blushing constantly while Draco just looked confused.

"Get over here, the lot of you," Madam Pomfrey said, sounding rather annoyed. They went over to her without further complaint and let her give them some hot potion, but then Cedric dragged the two fourth years over to a more private area away from everyone.

Cedric sat down and gestured for them to sit as well. Draco did sit, and he pulled Harry down with him onto his lap, ignoring the brunet's protests; it didn't matter that they were seen now.

"All right, talk. That's why you pulled us over here, isn't it?" Draco asked acidly, his hold on Harry tightening possessively.

Cedric smiled faintly. "Yes, it is. I'm sorry; what I did out there was probably a bit of a shock."

"A shock? You kissed my boyfriend! In front of everyone! And me," Draco added very softly.

"Yes, I did, and I would like to explain why–"

"So explain!"

"Draco," Harry murmured disapprovingly, "you keep interrupting him every time he tries."

"It's all right, but I'm not sure where to start," Cedric said with a shake of his head. He looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "I've fallen in love with both of you."

Harry and Draco just stared at him in shock; what could one say to something like that?

"I'm not sure how it happened. I know I fell for you first, Harry, but you were already attached to Draco to the hip by then." Cedric sighed faintly and gained a faintly sad smile. "And I know that I really didn't want to like you; I had Cho, you're both boys, and you're both two years younger than me. But it happened, and today I decided to act on it, and you're welcome to hate me for it."

Both younger boys were silent for quite a while, just staring at him. Then, when Harry finally spoke, it was in a hesitant tone, "You know, I actually kind of like you too..."

* * *

**AN: **And that's where I decided it was getting a little too ridiculous, and I hit a writer's block with it, and that was the end. 


End file.
